Everything
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: merayakan Hari Fujoshi! Happy Fujoshi Day! debut saya di fandom ini. RiEren. warning : M-PREG


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Everything © AraAra Siluman Katak**

**Genre : Drama / Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Rivaille X Eren**

**Warning : AU, OOC, don't like don't read, ehehe..**

Dedicated for FID 2013!

Enjoy

Rivaille's PoV

.

Satu bulan sudah kami mengikat perjanjian sehidup semati itu. Satu bulan sudah kami tinggal bersama, tidur bersama, melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari bersama. Satu bulan yang membuat kami begitu menikmati hidup ini. Kami. Ya, kami. Aku dan seorang pemuda yang telah menjerat hatiku lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Pemuda manis bernama Eren Jaeger.

Dia baru saja lulus dari sekolahnya saat aku melamarnya. Hanya bermodal nekad dan cinta. Klasik, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Awal pertemuan kami yang saat itu berstatus sebagai siswa dan mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan penelitian berlanjut menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang suami-suami? Entahlah. Tapi bagiku, dia lebih tampak seperti istri.

Semua hal dari pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger itu aku menyukainya. Surai kecoklatan lembut miliknya, kulit tan yang lembut miliknya, terlebih lagi dua buah bola emerald yang terpasang cantik di kedua rongga matanya. Seperti berlian yang memang hanya seharusnya dimiliki olehku karena mata itu hanya akan menatap ke arahku.

Seperti saat ini. Pagi di mana kami –lagi-lagi- terbangun bersama setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga yang kami lakukan semalam. Kedua manik emerald yang masih setengah terbuka itu manatapku bahagia.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" suara lembut miliknya mengalunkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah bosan kudengar setiap pagi.

"secangkir kopi dan sandwich tanpa selada, mungkin." Kemudian ia tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari ranjang kami untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan aku, aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan sebentar sembari menunggunya selesai mandi.

.

Kini aku masih tenggelam dalam kegiatanku membaca koran pagi sambil sesekali memperhatikan Eren yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Jika pengamatanku tidak salah, maka aku menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Eren hari ini. Ia sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Apa aku terlalu keras semalam? Atau kafe tempat ia bekerja memang sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini? Kuperhatikan sudah lebih dari lima kali, tepatnya delapan kali, ia menghela napas pagi ini. Terhitung sejak bangun tidur.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Eren?" aku merasa perlu menanyakan ini saat ia meletakkan piring berisi hidangan sarapan di hadapanku.

"Eh?" adalah respon pertama yang kau berikan padaku.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mm.. aku memang merasa kurang enak badan hari ini. Entah mengapa. Tapi percayalah, tidak terjadi apa-apa kok."

"Kalau tak enak badan, kau absen bekerja saja." Ujarku sebelum mulai menyantap sarapanku dan Eren hanya menjawab perkataanku dengan anggukan.

.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku." Setelah mengecup keningnya aku mulai berpesan padanya. Kulihat wajahnya yang akan selalu memerah setiap kali kusentuh itu. Eren-ku tersenyum dan meraih jemariku yang mengusap lembut pipinya. Tak mempedulikan sekitar karena kami berada di dalam mobil, kami mulai menautkan bibir kami. Hanya kecupan singkat dan manis, namun sangat berkhasiat untuk membuat wajah di hadapanku semerah buah apel.

"Kau tahu, hari ini kau bawel." Ujar Eren-ku seraya menutup pintu mobil kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan memasuki kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Perasaanku saja, atau memang kening Eren agak terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya?

.

.

.

"Tuan Jaeger pingsan saat bekerja dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Trost."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung menuju ke lokasi yang disebutkan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak peduli ocehan pangendara lain yang terganggu akan kecepatan lari mobilku. Yang ada di kepalaku saat ini hanya Eren.

Setelah dengan tergesa-gesa memarkirkan mobil, aku langsung berlari ke ruangan Eren setelah mendapatkan informasi dari bagian resepsionis. Membuka pintu kamar pasien tersebut dengan kasar dan akhirnya menemukannya terbaring di ranjang ruangan seba putih itu. Menemukan Eren. Menghampirinya yang tampak terkejut akibat keributan yang kubuat, dan meraih tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" kentara sekali kalau aku sedang panik. Hanya demi Eren-ku seorang aku akan mengeluakan emosi semacam ini.

"Tenanglah Rivaille. Kau benar-benar bawel hari ini." Wajah yang tampak agak pucat itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuatku mau tak mau hanya bisa mendengus menahan tawa.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini, bocah!" aku membelai helaian brunette miliknya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Gerakan Eren selanjutnya diluar dugaanku. Ia meraih tanganku yang membelai rambutnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Pak Dokter." Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah tersenyumnya ke arahku. Tapi aku tau, terbesit sedikit rasa khawatir di wajah itu. Oh, kawan. Ayolah. Aku sudah sangat mengenal pemuda di hadapanku ini. Luar. Dan dalam.

Tak ingin memaksanya aku pun menurutinya untuk pergi menemui sang dokter.

.

Aku sungguh tak percaya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutku saat ini. Perasaan ini. Yang biasa aku rasakan saat berada di dekat Eren. Rasa yang sama namun berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"A-anda tidak bercanda kan, Dok?" dokter itu mengangguk seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku. Aku menerimanya dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di surat tersebut.

"Saya pikir juga ini sebuah keajaiban. Tuan Jaeger positif hamil. Usia kandungannya baru memasuki dua minggu. Karena ini kehamilan tidak wajar, saya pikir tubuh Tuan Jaeger juga akan menerima banyak tekanan."

.

Hari itu juga Eren sudah diizinkan kembali ke rumah. Bagaimana pun, hal ini harus dirayakan. Kalian tahu, aku sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi, keluarga yang awalnya kupikir hanya akan diisi olehku dan Eren akan bertambah satu orang.

"R-Rivaille!" Eren agak terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku menggendongnya bridal style ketika ia hendak turun dari mobil. "Hey, aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Aku sedang senang. Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak, bocah. Kau akan menyakiti si kecil." Dan Eren diam seketika setelah mendengar kata-kataku. Ia malah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leherku dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahuku, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang kusuka.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Haaahh?!" adalah kata yang terpikir dalam benakku saat ia menanyakan hal aneh itu padaku. Maksudku, untuk alasan apa aku marah padanya?

"Aku akan sering merepotkanmu. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Aku menurunkan tubuh Eren dan memposisikannya duduk di sofa ruang santai rumah kami. Aku duduk berlutut di hadapannya dan menatap dua bola emerald miliknya. Sungguh, kilauan itu adalah favoritku. Perlahan aku mengusap kedua pipinya dengan tanganku.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Dengarkan baik-baik." Anggukan singkat aku terima sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai dirimu, dan semua yang ada padamu. Kau, Eren Jaeger, dan anak kita. Sudah seharusnya aku berjuang demi kalian. Kau juga, berjuanglah, bocah."

Dan bibir kami kembali bertaut dalam ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Penuh cinta bukan nafsu. Semoga kebahagiaan ini selalu menyertai kami dan juga buah hati kami kelak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Rivaille. Aku akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik."

.

.

End.

Buahahahaha…. Merayakan hari kemerdekaan Fujoshi! Saya gak tau ini apa. Cuma tiba-tiba kepikir buat nulis ini waktu dapet giliran pemadaman listrik. Maaf kalo jelek .. maklum, masih pemula..

Mind to Review?

Sign. AraAra Siluman Katak


End file.
